Winter Schnee
Statistics Name: Winter Schnee. Origin: RWBY. Classification: Human. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown (Likely in her 20's). Tier: | C-3 '''| '''Destructive Capacity: | Town Level. '''(Stronger than Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, managed to fight evenly with Qrow Branwen, who can fight Cinder, however, he wasn't giving his all during the battle) | '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Faster than Weiss Schnee & Ruby Rose, can keep pace with Qrow Branwen). | Durability: | Town Level. '''| '''Intelligence: Very high (Her intelligence can be compared to her sister's). Stamina: Above average. Range: | Extended Melee Range. | Weaknesses: None notable, but like her sister, she can be short-tempered & easily annoyed. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to manipulate her Aura to increase her striking power, durability, senses, & unlock the Auras of others, Able to create glyphs with her Semblance (Can create mid-air platforms, restraints, & barriers. She can also increase her speed & physical power as well as being able to manipulate gravity), Dust Manipulation Weapons & Equipment 'Winter's Weapon -' an upper-class dueling saber. The sword has a single edged, slightly curved blade. The sword's hilt sports a wide, crescent shaped guard that envelops the hand of the person that wields it, purposefully protecting the hand and fingers from any angle. The hilt has a spiral design etched down it that stops at an orb shaped pommel similar to that of Ozpin's Cane. There is a trigger located between the hilt and the guard that opens the hilt. The lower side of the hilt sports a light blue component that is embedded or inserted onto/into the side. Winter's weapon has a function that allows the hilt to slide open and reveal a second hilt within. This hilt is a part to another sword which is sheathed in the hollow fuller of the sword. Winter wields both weapons when separated, and fights in a style similar to fencing with a sword and a main gauche, or parrying dagger. She wields the second sword in her left hand and the main sword in her right, occasionally in a reverse grip. Like her sister Weiss, Winter wields her weapon in conjunction with her Semblance. This technique that Winter shares with her sister could be because their Semblances the same. Each blade has one type of dust in it. Notable Attacks & Techniques 'Semblance - '''Winter has the Schnee family Semblance of "Glyphs". Her glyphs have many of the same effects that her sister's do, most notably including the ability to exert forces on herself and objects, which Winter uses to increase her speed to super-human levels and boost jumps. '''Summoning -' Like Weiss and other members of the Schnee family, she can also summon versions of her past enemies to fight for her. Unlike Weiss, she displays great mastery of this aspect of her Semblance. Her summons are known to include dozens of small Nevermores, as well as a full size Beowolf. Her summons take on a white-blue coloration and emit a soft glow. Category:Character Profiles Category:Web Series Characters Category:RWBY Category:Tier C